


Alabaster

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Series: Prompted from Tumblr [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, i was mesmerized by a picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home and finds a surprise in Sherlock's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alabaster

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I don't know why.  
> 2\. None of these characters are mine.  
> 3\. What?!  
> 4\. Not beta'ed...as par for the course.  
> 5\. Originally posted [here](http://charliebravowhiskey.tumblr.com/post/15218598161/crimsun-via-untitled-flickr-photo).

The first thing Dr. John Watson sees as he enters Sherlock’s room (something he does not do often) are a pair of legs under Sherlock’s black and white duvet. Bare. Leaning against the wall. They legs look smooth, silky and free from any blemish. Alabaster. They are almost...a work of art....stunning in their beauty. The legs simply just take John’s breath away.

Until he considered who the legs were attached to.

“Oh, pardon me, Miss Adler,” John says quickly and tries to back out of his flatmate’s room.

“Oh, hello, Dr. Watson,” Irene says, dismissing his surprise by beckoning him into the room. “Mr. Holmes is not in currently.”

“I can see that,” John says running a hand through his hair.

Irene cranes her neck and peers at him upside down. She gives him a serene smile. “Oh, come now, my good Doctor,” she says. “Surely, you have seen a woman in various states of undress before? I do my best thinking completely and utterly naked.”

“What? Of course!” John says blushing furiously. Just last night actually, John thinks but quickly turns his attention back to Irene Adler who is observing him with that same beatific smile on her face. John cannot help but have his jaw drop in Irene’s presence. The same startling white skin is in stark contrast to the red of her lips and the grayish-blue of her eyes. John’s natural introversion causes him snap his mouth shut and look everywhere else in Sherlock’s room but the barely clothed Irene Adler.

“Won’t Mr. Holmes be jealous?” Irene rolls onto her stomach and props herself up on her elbows and studies John intensely. It amuses her to see John’s gaze on anything that isn’t her. She finds it...endearing.

“Of what?”

“That you were on a date and didn’t bother coming home until this morning?” Irene says smiling at the stammering doctor. Her legs are criss-crossing behind her as she speaks, making it even more difficult for John to concentrate. He remembers what she said to him, but John cannot bring himself not to think of Irene Adler in terms of mischievious, playful, sexy, and dangerous.

John has to keep reminding himself that Irene Adler is dangerous.

Irene’s eyebrow quirks.

“I’m sorry, what?” John asks, fumbling.

Irene sighs dramatically and pulls herself to her knees, her feet tucked underneath her. John gives a frustrated squeak and turns his back to her. It did not cross his mind that she was actually naked under the duvet. He’s doing sums in his head trying to drown out the image of a naked Irene Adler sitting on Sherlock Holmes’ bed. John’s forehead wrinkles.

“Hang on there,” John sputters as he turns around and faces Irene ignoring his senses. “What exactly are you doing here?”

“I need his help, my good Doctor Watson,” Irene is practically purring at him.

“Right,” John responds sighing heavily. “Why are you naked?”

“Like I said, I think better when I’m naked,” she says smiling at him. She stands up, still naked, and crosses to the window. “Ah, there he is. Right on time,” Irene says and turns around around.

John has taken to showing Irene his back. Irene smiles and takes in the view. “Honestly, Doctor Watson, I can see why Mr. Holmes is so taken with you,” she says, her voice genuinely honey sweet.

“What are you on about?”

Irene only smiled as Sherlock practically bounced up the stairs.

“John! John! I’ve got this fantastic new case!” Sherlock is bouncing off the walls. He only stops when he spots John and Irene in his bedroom. Sherlock quirks an eyebrow at the pair. “What exactly did I miss?”

“Sherlock, Ms. Adler was telling me that she needed your help,” John begins only to be interrupted by Irene.

“Actually, Doctor Watson, I believe I have all the help I need right here,” she says and sweeps out of the room.

Still naked.

It takes John’s considerable willpower not to turn and stare as she exits, alabaster skin and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are nice but not necessary.


End file.
